


Really, Felicity?

by HellYeahItsHannah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform, raylicty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellYeahItsHannah/pseuds/HellYeahItsHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and the new CEO, Ray Palmer, have quite an interesting relationship. One Oliver strongly disapproves of. Olicity and Raylicity. Rated M for a reason, although I tried to make it not so sexual. Anyways, please review. I don't own these wonderful characters. And yes, I realize they're out of character, but I'm so tired of all these fan-fictions being so damn similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this, I would just like to point that I made this story so that they're out of character, yes, I know they don't act like this, and also, I made this before season three premiered (its on my fanfiction account), so yeah, I didn't know Ray's character was going to be adorkable. Anyways enjoy.**

 

Honestly yes. Yes I find Ray Palmer extremely attractive. He's brilliant, handsome, and hilarious. He's a catch to say the least.

I guess I kinda have a type; Billionaire, smart, sexy.

Which makes me sound like a gold digger to some extent, since I'm being honest.

I blame Oliver for what happened next. He's the one who told me to work as Mr. Palmer's Executive Assistant in order to keep my eyes on him. And I have been certainly keeping an eye on Mr. Palmer, which is the problem really.

Mr. Palmer is just… beautiful. And extremely hot.

Which is also a problem because I can't control my brain to mouth filter around him, well anyone really, but mostly him.

Like the other day, I tripped on the rug on our way to the conference room and started falling forward until his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. Like directly into him. I swallowed back the groan but sadly not my sexual comment.

"God, I can only imagine what else your hands are good for." I whispered way too loudly.

He slowly removed his hands from my waist and leaned to whisper in my ear. "You might find out, Miss Smoak." I gulped at his words and then he continued, "And you might find that my fingers are more useful outside the office and not taking notes."

And then he walked away, turning only once to reveal a sly smirk.

So yeah. That happened. And maybe I am this little office slut that all the other woman keep saying I am. But I'm not the one technically sexually harassing my employee. But I guess I'm not complaining either.

I'm really not complaining.

So here we are, two and a half months later.

Mr. Palmer and I have a… interesting relationship to say the least. It's a mix between an outrageous flirtationship and sexually harassment.

He's constantly touching me. More than Oliver, which is saying something. Really saying something.

So today we're having a meeting with current and a few of the previous CEO's to discuss what has and hasn't worked in the past for the company. Which is just my luck considering Oliver is here and only four seats away on my right. He keeps looking at me which makes me shift uncomfortable in my seat, like every twenty seconds.

Mr. Palmer is to my left. The first hour he was listening, now on the other hand, not so much. His eyes constantly drift under the table, at his phone maybe.

I meet Oliver's eyes and he mouths 'so bored' with a dramatic eye roll. I smile broadly and try to hide it by bringing my hand to the side of my face. He smirks. That makes me shift again.

Suddenly I feel it. My boss's hand. My body tenses at his soft, hot touch. I look over at him with what I imagine are shocked, lustful eyes.

Mr. Palmer's eyes are on mine only briefly before they disappear under the table.

So he wasn't looking at his phone this whole time, he was looking at my legs. Hum, interesting.

I look to his lap and find all the evidence I need. He's rock hard.

Then I look down at my own lap, my dark blue dress that was mid-thigh is now almost all the way up my legs from my constant moving. His massive tan hand is on my pale knee, his thumb is drawing numbing circles on my knee. Maybe he's waiting to see if I'll stop him, and I should, I really should.

But I don't.

His eyes shift up to the speaker while his hand shifts up my trembling thigh. I clench my jaw tight. I should really stop him.

But I don't.

Instead I follow his lead. My eyes drift to the speaker and I look down at my notepad and pen. I pick up the pen and look down blankly at my paper. I can't focus on anything but his burning hand on my soft skin. He hasn't moved it another inch. Why hasn't he moved it higher?

The fact that I asked myself that makes me even wetter. I am this little office slut people say I am, huh?

I sigh quietly, which Mr. Ray Fucking Palmer takes as an invitation, thank God, his hand ghosts over my thigh lowly.

My cheeks burn brightly, I know. I glance Oliver's way. His eyes are already on me with a questioning looking.

But I can't focus on that. I look back down at my notes.

I feel the need coiling up inside me at his tauntingly soft touch.

Mr. Palmer leans in and whispers thickly in my ear, "Do you want to find out what my fingers can do, Miss Smoak?"

My breathing hitches as his long fingers delicately drift to my inner thigh.

His thumb rubs my thigh lightly. "Tell me to stop and I will." He whispers.

When I say nothing his fingers drags up my leg and back down. I swallow my moan. His fingertips rise back up my thigh leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. I shiver at his fingers trail heading north and I hear him laugh quietly.

When his fingers reach the hem of my dress and push it higher I open my legs wider and moan quietly and quickly cover it with a cough.

I glance up to see Oliver's eyes on me yet again. I smile weakly at him with a clenched jaw. I jump faintly when I feel one of Ray's fingers push aside my soaking wet panties.

Oliver frowns at me in question.

I try to act normal but I feel the blush creeps down to my chest.

I'm not a whore so why am I letting this happen? Especially in a public place?

Without warning Mr. Palmer thrusts a finger roughly inside me.

I jump at roughness and bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"You're so wet." I barely hear it but I do.

Ah, that's why I'm letting it happen.

He pulls out his finger and plunges two in this time. I groan once again and cover it with a cough. He slides his finger out and back in.

I look back up to see if anyone has noticed. No one is paying attention to us except Oliver, who looks like his murderously angry self.

Well Arrow self. Oliver usually tries to put on a public face.

I swallow hard. He wouldn't be able to tell, the table is too low. I tell myself.

Mr. Palmer thrusts in again and I suck in a shallow breath. His thumb rubs my clit roughly which makes me spas and clamp my legs around his hand tightly.

"You're not going to come if I can't move my hand, Miss Smoak." He growls in my ear.

I immediately open my legs and he laughs.

"Good girl." He removes his fingers and runs them back down my thigh. I growl softly.

"You better finish what you started, Mr. Palmer." I hiss under my breath.

And just like that he runs his hand up my thigh and taunts my entrance. His fingers thrust inside me again.

"I intend to do just that. And more." He promised as he rubs me again.

We both jumped and he withdraws his fingers when my phone buzzes on my notepad.

He sat straight and I crossed my shaking legs. He's instantly pretending to pay attention with hands folded over his erection. I pick up my phone and see who sent the messages with shaking fingers.

Oliver. Fuck.

I chance a glance at him.

His brows are furrowed and with a disgusted frown on his face he slowly shakes his head and looks away.

I try to swallow the guilt and shame.

But I can't.

I don't even have to open the messages to know he knows.

Fuck.

I close my eyes tight and pinch the bridge of my nose.

Fuck!

Oliver has never looked more ashamed and disappointed than he just had then. And defiantly never towards me.

I open the messages anyway, I silently hoped it was Arrow related and that's why he looked so furious and disappointed, I highly doubted that though.

'Are you fucking kidding me?'

I sucked in a rugged breath and read the last text.

'Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me? Really, Felicity? Right here? With all these people around? I thought you were better than that.'

I dropped my red face and looked at the page of forgotten notes.

I willed this damn conference to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as that conference was over I stood the second Oliver did. His hurt and angry eyes met mine for a split second before he strode towards the door.

I turned towards for the door when Mr. Palmer's voice stopped me. "Miss Smoak, I am not done with you." His tone made me shake with need.

Oliver stopped and turned to face me with a sickly expression. My stomach fell at the sight but the lust still ran through my bloodstream.

My body was betraying me.

"Mr. Palmer I will… meet you upstairs momentarily." I said quietly, not noticing that I bit my lower lip seductively.

He nodded faintly with a lustful smirk.

God, I want him to fuck me, I thought as I turned and let out a shaky breath.

No, fuck. What am I saying? I need to find Oliver.

I walked fast down the hall. He had to have heard the sound of my heels slapping against the floor, there is no way he hadn't.

"Oliver." I whispered loudly.

Nothing.

"Oliver!" I said a little louder.

Nothing.

Really?

I quickened my pace as he pressed the elevator button.

Fuck.

"Oliver." I pleaded as I strode closer.

I hear the ding of the elevator and I full out sprint in my four and half inch heels, which is such a terrible idea, by the way.

He stepped inside the elevator and looks at me with narrowed eyes and a scrunched nose as he presses the close button.

A look of utter disgust.

I make it in just enough time to shove my arm between the closing doors. And no. Fuck! Don't ever do that.

That shit hurts.

"Oliver please." I plead, ignoring the pain shooting through my arm.

The doors close and we're alone. I look into his dark blue eyes and I can see all his emotions he thinks he's hiding; hurt, shock, distaste, anger, annoyance, lust…

That one was new.

"Oliver…" I say slowly.

"What happens in the conference room stays in the conference room." He said bitterly sarcastic.

I let out a deep breath.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Please Oliver. Please don't tell John…" I say desperate.

"John?" He spits out so furiously it makes my eyes snap open and lock onto his. "Diggle is the least of your problems right now! Don't you get that?" He growled taking a few steps toward me, causing me to back into the wall. That doesn't stop him from taking another step, one that's way into my personal space.

His menacing face looks down on me with a scowl. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oliv-"

"No. Shut up." He snaps. I recoil at his tone.

"I was right there, Felicity. Four fucking seats away."

I look down at my feet slowly. I was about to say 'It didn't mean anything' Like he had said when he slept with Isabel just to use his own words to hurt him, but then I saw his erection pressing into his pants.

I laugh darkly.

Really.

I narrowed my own eyes and brought them back to his for a second before I rolled them and scoffed. "I can tell." I said in my most bitchy tone I usually reserved for people like Laurel.

"And what does that mean?" He growled as he roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

I was shocked at his behavior, but he was probable shocked by mine too.

"Does it get you off knowing a man's fingers were inside me, Oliver?" I whispered leaning towards him.

His jaw clenched and I smirked.

Checkmate, bitch.

He releases my chin from his grasp and reaching for the stop button on the elevator.

"What are you doing?" I say breathlessly.

"You're not his, Felicity, you're mine." He growls in his low throaty Arrow voice with such possessiveness it makes me both extremely hot and hateful towards the man.

"Oliv-"

"It's my name you're going to scream, not his." His hand pins both my small ones above my head and presses every available inch of his clothed self against me and groans. "You're mine." He says it roughly in my ear causing me to moan quietly.

Once again my body was betraying me, I could feel my inner thighs becoming wet.

Damn it.

"You're mine. Not Ray Fucking Palmer, not Barry's. Mine!" His possessively thick voice was a turn on, not going to lie. "Do you understand?" He snarls.

Three fucking little words that were forever bound to another three fucking little words.

And then I snap.

"Fuck you. I'm not yours, Oliver. I'm not your fucking property! You don't own me!" I say trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Really?" He says mockingly as his free hand runs up my leg and shoves the hem of my dress up to my hip.

"Oliver don't." I say trying to break his grasp.

His fists the lacy fabric of my panties. "Because you're body has other ideas, Felicity. I own your body and you know it."

"Oliver stop!" I scream. "Don't touch me!"

How dare he?

He releases me immediately at my words and steps back.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm not your toy Oliver. You can't pick me up and play with me and then drop me when you're done using me, you can't get angry when someone wants something you treat like shit. And you sure as hell can't control me." I pull my dress back down into place and move from the wall. "Jesus."

"I'm… I didn't. I…" He stutters with this look of self-loathing on his face, usually that would break me but honestly, he fucked up. He deserves this right now.

"Stop Oliver." I snap as I press the button to my office floor.

The elevator starts moving again and Oliver backed himself into the corner opposite from me.

I turn to face him with a scowl "And you're the one who told me to get close to this guy." I stab my finger into his chest and he shrinks down. "So excuse me for doing what you told me I just had to do."

"I can't control you, you said so yourself, so don't act like you're doing that, with him, for me." He growls standing taller again.

The elevator dings and I turn away from him. "You're right. And now, if you'll excuse me, my boss and I have some hands on work we need to finish." I say in a sultry voice that implies, very clearly, exactly what Mr. Palmer and I will be doing.

And God do I need Mr. Palmer's hands on work.

"Felicity I swear to God-" Oliver yells.

"You have quite a temper, Mr. Queen. You should try counselling." I say in a tone that makes me wonder when I've became such a massive bitch. But I'm proud of the tone nonetheless.

When I hear the elevator close I let out a breath I've been holding far too long.

My heels slap against the floor loudly and Mr. Palmer stands from his desk and meets me with the same urgency.

"Miss Smoak I need you. Now!" He says huskily as he grabs my face roughly with one hand while the other travels down my leg and curls around my thigh so he can pull my body flush with his own. His thumb begins rubbing numbing circles on my leg. I groan in response to his touch. "But sadly, I don't fuck in my office." He purrs biting my collar bone.

I need release. Badly.

"Well make a fucking acceptation!" I hiss.

He groans loudly against my skin and bites my collar bone harder.

"Then take me home." I plead in a voice that doesn't sound like my own but definitely makes it clear to him that I don't want to go my home, but his.

*Alright, well here's the second chapter, the next chapter is Oliver's POV. I hope you liked this chapter and whatnot. Feel free to leave reviews, I love hearing what you think.*


	3. Chapter 3

*Oliver's POV*  
First he stole my company.

Then he stole my Felicity.

Regardless of what she said, she was mine.

Not his.

Mine.

From the day I promoted her to my Executive Assistant, the very first day, I've had that fucking fantasy of doing that to her during a meeting.

Ray stole that too.

I never thought it would have been possible to hate someone more than I hate Slade.

I was wrong.

I glance back at the building when I get on my motorcycle.

I should hood up and pay Mr. Palmer a visit.

Cut off each and every one of his fucking fingers.

His intrusive fingers.

Teach him to touch my Felicity.

Once this idea's implanted in my head I can't shake it.

I can't bring myself to any other option.

So I wait.

A few minutes later Ray and Felicity are out.

"No no no. I swear to God if you get in his car Felicity…" I whisper to myself as they walk through the parking garage.

"Thank you Jesus." I say as relief washes over me when she gets in her own car. I shut my eyes tight and run a hand over my face.

No, Felicity wouldn't have gone home with him. She wasn't like that. Ray was a onetime thing. A mistake.

Still I fallow Ray home. It may have been a mistake but that mistake was going to cost him his fucking intrusive fingers.

His house is a good twenty minutes away and I grow extremely impatient with every second that passes.

I really should have known I was being fallowed but my mind was elsewhere. Set on only one thing; revenge.

I park down the street from his house and scream internally when I see a red mini cooper pull into Ray's drive way.

No. He was a mistake. She was not going to sleep with him.

She's barely out of her seat when Ray grabs her and kisses her roughly against the car.

I hate myself for getting turned on when he lifts her by the ass and her legs clamp around his waist. Not once did they break that rough kiss as he walked to his door and unlock it.

She had already tore off his jacket which she had held in her hand until he pried it from her grasp and threw it on his yard.

I might have been uncertain about her thinking she made a mistake with Ray but I was certain on one thing. That fucker was going to die. Slowly and painfully.

*Felicity's POV*

I noticed Oliver's motorcycle in front of me as I drove to Mr. Palmer's. I didn't even have to follow Mr. Palmer. I knew where Oliver was headed with clarity. He was headed to my boss's house. And I couldn't wait for Oliver to find out that that's where I was headed too.

I smiled devilishly to myself.

I realized somewhere between Queen Consolidated and Mr. Palmer's mansion that Oliver deserved to be hurt.

But this was just me getting started.

He screwed Isabel, a bitchy she-devil, who I hated. It's only fitting that I fuck someone he hates. And boy does Oliver hate Mr. Palmer.

I laugh.

The second I was out of my seat Mr. Palmer was kissing me against my car. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I groaned. Suddenly he dug his fingers into my ass and lifted me up, without thinking I secured myself onto him with my legs. He made his way to his door with ease, like I was as light as a feather.

I took off his coat surprisingly easy, I didn't want to just drop it because it was undoubtable expensive but he ripped it from my hand and dropped it in his yard.

With both my hands I loosened his black tie and started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. We moaned in sync when my hand met his soft muscular chest.

Suddenly we were inside his house and he slammed my back against the door to shut it. My eyes snapped open at his aggressiveness and he only smirked in response before kissing and sucking down my neck. When he got to my collar bone he bit it. Hard. I tensed and I felt his lips laugh against my skin before sucking the pained area into his mouth.

"Jesus." I groan. This guy must have a weird collar bone fetish. Not that I'm complaining. "Take your fucking shirt off already." I say struggling to get it down his arms.

"You're quiet bossy, Miss Smoak." He says chuckling and gripping my ass harder and pulling me from the door and walking to his bedroom maybe? Hopefully? His lips crash back into mine with enough force to make whimper in pain.

One second he's walking and the next I'm being lowered onto his bed with him crawling on top of me. I finally push that annoying white shirt off his tan muscular arms.

Fuck.

Me.

He's hot.

With one arm he lifts my back off the bed and closer to his chest and with the other he unzips the back of my dress so slowly I swear I'm going to go insane. He unhooks the back of my bra and then lowers me back down only to lift my ass and pull my dress completely off and discards it to the floor with his shirt.

He rips my bra off my shoulders and groans.

"Pants. They need to go. Now." I say out of breath.

He laughs and meets my eyes with his dark ones. He doesn't break eye contact when he stands at the foot of the bed and takes his pants off.

My breath catches as I look him over.

And then I laugh because I'm lying on my boss's bed practically naked and he is. The whole time when I had been Oliver's EA I felt so ashamed that people thought I was screwing him and now I couldn't care less about the rumors.

Still holding my eyes hostage he gets on his knees on the ground at looks up at me. Suddenly he snatches my ankles and pulls me to him. His hands roam over my legs and up to my hips and he hooks his thumbs under my panties.

"Thank God" I breathe out when we're both completely naked.

"God you're aggressive, Mr. Palmer." I say as his massive hands pry my legs open.

"When I see something I want I go after it, Miss Smoak" He purrs with a smirk and then his lips are on my inner thighs, kissing and sucking every inch. I try and control my whimpers and moans as he sucks my skin raw, I'll have a shit ton of hickies but I can't seem to care about that right now.

He stops suddenly and looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Mr. Palmer I swear to God!" I groan throwing my head back.

"Sh." He says holding up a finger.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"Just shut that pretty little mouth of yours for one second, alright?" He says sharply and stands and slips his boxers on. "Put this on." He orders throwing his shirt at me.

"What?"

"Shut up." He growls walking towards his door slowly.

I sit up and look at him confused and start buttoning the shirt while staring at his tense body move towards the door.

He motions for me to come to him. I get up slowly and make my way to him.

"Stay behind me." He orders as he opens the door slowly.

We slowly make our way into his dark living room, he looks like he's frantically searching for something.

"Fuck" I wince and look down at what I stepped on. Broken glass.

I look back up to Mr. Palmer's panicked face, "Someone's in here" he whispers through gritted teeth.

Oliver.

Oh my fucking God. Of course it's Oliver.

I growl and turn up my nose.

Suddenly there's movement from across the room. Palmer snatches my hand and pulls me to him protectively, which I find weird because I get that we're in 'danger' but like, it's not like he's my boyfriend or actually cares about me beyond fucking.

Palmer reaches behind him slowly and grabs something from the windowsill and throws it directly at the man who is most definitely Oliver considering he catches it with easy and a second later its being chucked at Mr. Palmer's face.

He pulls me down with him right before it makes contact with his face, instead it shatters the window behind us.

We look up and Oliver's gone.

We stay crouched in the poorly lit room for a minute before he pulls me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" He whispers looking down at me.

"Yeah…" I say ignoring the pain in my feet from the glass. I look him over for a moment, "How did you know he was in here? And you throw really far. Like abnormally far."

He looks the room over again with weary eyes then rests his gaze on me. "I heard the glass break. Shit. Your feet. Jesus, why didn't you say something?" He says picking me up in a bear hug and carrying me to his room again.

He sets me down on the edge of the bathtub and crouches as he examines each foot. "Okay, do you want me to clean it out, or would you rather go to the emergency room?"

"Its fine, you can do it." I say wincing. I hate the sight of blood, it makes me sick, which ironic considering I work around it all the time.

"Alight one second." He gets up and looks through the drawers for a moment and comes back with hydrogen peroxide and gaze wrap.

His touches are gentle and soft now as he cleans the glass out of my feet.

"Wow that really killed the mood, huh?" I say laughing awkwardly as he finishes wrapping my foot.

He laughs and meets my eyes. "Don't worry Felicity, I made you a promise this afternoon and I intend to keep it."

My mouth fell open at the realization of two things; his promise: 'Miss Smoak, I am not done with you'. And the fact that for the first time, he called me Felicity, not Miss Smoak.

Unexpectedly he grabs my face and pulls it back to his, his gentle touch was all but forgotten and replaced with his rough fierceness.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up the room is still drenched in darkness. I try and sit up but every muscle in my body protests. I flop back down on my back and groan. It's been a long time since I got screwed like that. Mr. Palmer was relentless. He wasn't making love, he was fucking.

I had needed that.

I look up at the ceiling. "Best. Sex. Ever."

"I second that." Mr. Palmer states in that sexy confident voice of his.

I laugh and blush, of course I had said that aloud and of course he'd be up.

"You're full of surprises." He says rolling over on his side and groaning slightly, at least I wasn't the only one extremely sore from last night. "You're lucky my closest neighbor is four miles away."

I roll over to face him. "And why's that?"

He smirks. "Because you're a screamer, Miss Smoak."

I laugh, "How else are you supposed to know you're doing your job right?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Cocky little bastard aren't you?"

"Little? You definitely weren't saying that last night" he whispers knowingly. "Are you even going to be able to walk today?" He purrs seductively.

Yeah… Probably not.

I roll my eyes at him, "Such a cocky bastard."

"I can guarantee you that you won't be able to walk." He promises and suddenly I'm on my back again and he's hovering over me and kissing from my neck to abdomen.

I moan and pull at his dark hair.

Yeah… won't be walking for a few days.

I hear my phone ringing loudly from other room and we both groan.

"It's been going off since six." He mumbles onto my skin.

I sit up fast and swing my legs over the side of the bed. "Wha-"

"Fuck. What time is it?"

"Almost eight, why?" He says scrunching his nose in confusion.

"Eight? Fuck. I have to go." I hop off the bed and wince at my wounded feet and sore muscles. Yeah walking isn't going to be easy.

"Where? We don't work on Saturdays." He asks eyeing my naked figure as I search for my clothes. "Just wear my shirt."

"Shit. Shit. I'm so late. And I can't wear these ludicrous four and a half inch heels because my feet got fucked up. And I probable look like shit." I look down at my naked self and notice all the hickies and the bruises on my hips in the shapes of fingers and hands. "And of course I have thousands of hickies. Great just great." I slip on his shirt from last night and thank God that it covers my ass because that's all I'm wearing when I walk out his door and drive home.

"You look like a fuckable secretary" He says getting up and walking towards me. I look him over and notice my claw marks on his back with a satisfied smile.

"I'm not a secretary. Shit. My glasses. Where are my glasses?"

I get on the floor and look under the bed.

"Right here." He says in a taunting tone.

I stand and snatch up my glasses and put them on. "Okay well thanks for last night…" I say with my clothes balled up in my arms.

He laughs and pulls on his boxers. "Can it happen again?" He sounds hopeful and uncertain.

I glance around the room and let out a sigh. "I hope so, Ray…" It's the first time I've said his name and it feels weird but much better than Mr. Palmer.

He grins that stupid sexy boyish grin of his, "Good."

And with that I'm gone.

I drive home in nothing but his large white dress shirt.

While I'm driving I notice a large bruise on my arm that is definitely from stopping that damn elevator. I glance at the clock in the car, 8:17.

Shit.

I sprint inside my house so my neighbors don't see me in only just a man's shirt that barely covers my ass while carrying my clothes. I struggle to unlock the door but when I do I let out a sigh of relief and walk in. I turn and scream, dropping my pile of clothes in the process.

"Jesus! What the hell are you two doing in my house?" I yell, face turning red from embarrassment as I become suddenly aware of how… naked I am… And how many hickies run down my inner thighs… and that this shirt really, really isn't helping my current situation.

Roy and Diggle frown looking from me to the pile of clothes on the floor. Roy's eyes may or may not linger a little longer than necessary on my exposed thighs.

I run a hand over my face and groan.

"Three, actually." I hear Oliver's smug tone come from my kitchen.

"Of course. Of course, you'd be here." I say in such an offensive tone Diggle and Roy exchange a look.

Oliver emerges from my kitchen with a scowl on his face.

I look at Diggle and Roy. "Can you two, like, not be here right now, is that an option?"

"Did you seriously let that Ray guy finger fuck you in a meeting?" Roy asked after a moment with a mix of disbelief and disappointment.

I look over at Oliver and growl.

Did he seriously tell them?

Why does he feel the need to involve himself in my personal life?

Oliver smirks faintly which makes my blood boil.

I turn back to Roy, "Do you really even have to ask, Roy? I mean honestly, where exactly do you think I just came from?"

Diggle's mouth fell open and he shook his head slowly.

Disappointing Diggle wasn't something I wanted to do. But Oliver was annoying the hell out of me. He doesn't want me, but he doesn't want anyone else to have me. That's just not working for me anymore, it had been different with Barry, he hadn't taking his jealous rage this far.

"Yeah, that's right, I fucked my boss. So if you guys are done with your little intervention I'd like to go take a shower." I walked past Roy and Diggle and stopped in front of Oliver, who didn't seem so smug anymore, but rather angry. "That's right Oliver, after you broke into his house we still fucked. So thanks for that delay where Ray had to pick glass out of my feet."

I walked back to my bed room and let out a frustrated groan when I got there.

I look at my naked self in the mirror and questioned why Roy even had to ask me. I looked like I got fucked sideways.

I had a perfect print of a blue and purple bite mark on my collar bone, not to mention the bruises that where full on hand prints on my hips.

But I considered those accomplishments.

Huh, yet another sentence I never thought I'd say.

I took a long hot shower that I thought would help my sore muscles but it seemed to do the opposite. I stepped out and wondered if I could just lay around and ice my sore body all day. I groaned and pulled on a tank top and boy shorts, obviously thinking the three men would be gone.

They weren't.

*Oliver's POV*

I never meant to hurt her last night. I normally wouldn't have been so clumsy. It's just my brain was fogged with anger. And jealousy.

I slipped through the window easily enough but knocked off that damn vase. All I could hear, all I could focus on were those loud moans coming from Felicity's mouth at the end of the hall.

God those sounds did things to me.

And her nearly exposed thighs that were littered with pink marks. I groan. God she looked sexy.

I snap my attention back to the present.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and glance at Diggle who looks let down, but won't say anything.

"Why are you guys still here?" Felicity groans rolling her eyes. As she walks past us towards the kitchen, I notice, Digg and Roy too, that there is a perfect imprint of a black and blue bite mark on her collar bone.

"He bit you?" I say half disgusted and half aroused, as I follow her into the kitchen. Okay, maybe one fourth disgusted and three fourths aroused.

She lets out an over exaggerated breath, turns and purses her lips. "At least he didn't try to force himself on me like you, asshole."

"You what?" Diggle snaps and within a second he was in the kitchen with Roy on his tail.

"Okay, I'm not the problem, she's the one sleeping with the enemy, not me." I say ignoring the question.

Felicity scoffs. "Do I really have to remind you that you screwed Isabel?"

It gets quiet for a moment and she turns with a satisfied smile and continues making coffee.

I want to strangle Felicity right now, but more than anything, I want to fuck her.

All of a sudden she's this little ball of confident bitchyness and I want more than anything to drag her by the ponytail and fuck her.

"Oliver did what?" Diggle's concerned voice broke the silence.

"Oh, Oliver didn't tell you?" She says in a condescending voice.

Fuck.

"Tell us what?" Roy asked glancing to me with a question written on his features.

Felicity glances to me with raised eyebrows. "Do you want to tell them about our little elevator ride, Oliver?"

"Felicity." I say in a pleading tone that makes John and Roy snap their eyes to me.

"No? Then should I?" She says.

"Felicity, no." I beg her with my eyes not to say anything.

"I just love how you left that part out." She said with a scoff. "Either you tell them or I will, simple as that."

"Felicity stop." I said quietly.

"Oh like you stopped the first time I had asked you to?" She asked defensively crossing her arms, I tried not to notice how that action pushed her breasts up higher and revealed more hickies.

Fucking Palmer.

"Oliver, what did you do?" John yelled as he grabbed my arm roughly.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't say those words out loud. I doubted she wanted to either or else she would have by now.

She let out a small breath and in a quiet voice she responded, her eyes locked with mine as she spoke. "It's not important."

"That's not an answer." Digg said sharply.

She groaned and pretty much summed up how that elevator ride went. "Oliver decided that I'm his toy and he's the only man he gets to use me." She said in a whisper filled with disgusted, "Just use your imagination and fill in the blanks, John."

I couldn't help but notice that if she had said that under a different circumstance she'd be apologizing with a tomato red face about her brain to mouth filter.

Digg's grip on my arm tightened, he looked murderously angry. "No. I want Oliver to fill me in on the blanks." Digg scowled

Oliver's POV continues and starts off the next chapter. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do, Oliver?" Diggle growled.

"John…"

"You know right now Digg and I are imagining the worst." Roy spits out.

I highly doubted that.

Whatever they were imagining was probable not as bad as what I actually did.

"I… fucked up, alright." I try and meet Felicity's eyes but she averts my gaze.

"Damn it Oliver! If you don't tell us what you-"

"Digg it's nothing, okay." Felicity lets out a tiny whimper, "Let's just drop it."

"Felicity, what happened?" Diggle said softly.

She runs a hand through her wet hair. "I don't know what you want me to say" She whispers looking up at Digg's face.

I scowl with brows crumpled and purse my lips swearing in every language I know. And cave. "I tried to…" I just waved my hand at nothing with my teeth grinding. I speak in a tiny voice that doesn't sound like my own.

And then Diggle punches me square in the jaw. Brutally.

I definitely deserved that.

My hand goes up and rubs the spot to try and easy the pain, but that doesn't work. I'm 99.9% sure he dislocated it considering I can't close my mouth.

"Did that hurt?" Diggle asked bitterly sarcastic.

I nod faintly.

"Good." Digg says flatly.

Felicity stood frozen staring at Diggle with panicked eyes. She chances a glance over at me and her eyes fill with concern. "Diggle…"

"No Felicity. Don't feel sorry for him." He growled.

"I don't, he deserved it, but Diggle-"

"You tried to fuck her in an elevator?" Roy asked disgusted. "What, did seeing Ray do that to her turn you on?"

"Roy!" Felicity yelled, which I found ironic considering she had basically said the same thing to me when she saw how hard I was in the elevator.

"What?" Roy yells back, "Why aren't you mad? Why the hell are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him." She says, "Can all of you just leave? I mean this is ridiculous-"

"Stop. Stop saying whatever you're saying, because right now, you two clearly need couples consoling." He said looking at Felicity then me then back at her. "You." He says pointing to Felicity with anger, she shrinks under his accusing gaze. "This" He points at her bruised bite mark, "This is not you. You don't do this, you don't do revenge either, so stop hurting him-"

She rolls her eyes, "Did you not just say a minute ago that I should stop defending him? You know, when you hurt him?"

"Felicity!"

"What? Diggle, leave me alone. Okay, Oliver over here sleeps with anything with boobs. But I sleep with one guy. One guy. And I'm branded as a whore? Really? Mr. Palmer is the first guy I've slept with in over a year. So screw this shitty intervention that I don't need." She pauses and licks her lips. "So are we done?"

Diggle shakes his head angrily at her, a sight I'll never get used to seeing. "Yeah. Yeah we're done." There was a bitterness to his words that made her shrink again.

"Digg, I am not a slut because I'm tired of waiting for this man whore to get his head out of his ass. You're the one who told me I should just move on already. So sorry for talking your advice."

I stood looking at Diggle. He told her to move on? The pain in my jaw all but forgotten when I felt something foreign deep inside me sink. Something I have no idea how to describe other than heart break. Something I certainly did a lot of, but never felt.

"You two better figure your shit out." Diggle growled darkly.

I noticed Felicity let out a deep breath as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Find your own way home Oliver. Roy, we're leaving." Roy followed like a dog at Diggle's words, only stopping to glare at me briefly.

We stood silently in her empty kitchen as the front door closed.

I needed to talk to her. This team really wouldn't function if we weren't talking. I lift my hand up to my jaw, it's not like I haven't relocated it before.

Her eyes went wide. "Don't-" Her face went pale and shocked. She slapped her hand over her mouth at the sound and sight of my jaw moving back in place. "Oh God" I heard her muffled voice say in revulsion.

I closed my mouth slowly to make sure it was back in the socket.

She turned and picked up her coffee mug and walked into her living room. I tried and failed to notice the way she was stiffly walking.

Fucking Palmer.

I know my pants are getting tighter each second I watch her walk but holy fuck. I can't look away.

She never wears short shorts. And these are short. Man are they short. Are they just underwear? I think they are.

Fuck, my pants are getting tight.

"You can leave at any time." She says bitchily as she sits down slowly on her couch.

Wow. Can these pants get any tighter?

"Digg is right you know?" I say sitting on the couch close enough to touch her, which she notices and eyes me distastefully.

"About what?"

"About us needing to get our shit together."

"What's there to sort out Oliver?" She said with a loud sigh.

I debate asking because I think I know the answer, and that I really wouldn't like it. "Was what happened with Ray a mistake?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"No."

Not a single ounce of hesitation in that damned word. I feel that now all too familiar pang in my chest.

"So are we good? Did we get our shit together?" She asks flatly.

I nodded reluctantly and stand for the door.

Felicity's POV

"Why him?" He asks quietly with his hand rested on the handle. His voice was thick with emotion. Not just jealously, but hurt, confusion, betrayal.

'Why her?' My mind flashes back to my own pained, betrayed, confused words. How hurt and angry I had been when he slept with Isabel. His answer hadn't helped, a month later he had dated Sara.

"Because you pushed me to it. To him." I'm practically yelling at him but I can't seem to care this time.

"And what does that mean?" He snaps with a low throaty Arrow voice that sends a shiver up my spin, and not from fear… He's backing away from the door and slowly stalking over to me.

"Because of the life you lead you don't want to be with someone you care about." I say trying to contain my wavering voice.

His eyes darken and narrow, "and what does that mean?" He snarls hovering over me so I have to look up at him.

"You're smart. You'll figure it out." I growl meeting his angry eyes with my own.

"Enlighten me." His voice is flat, yet still holds a dark power to it.

I swallow.

Wow, so not the time to be turned on, I think to myself.

I glance down briefly at his strained pants.

Well fuck.

What'd he do, take a whole bottle of Viagra?

"I think you should leave before you do something you regret." I whisper breathlessly as his face lowers closer to mine forcing my eyes back to his. 'Before I do something I regret'

"I won't regret it." Is all he says and it makes me uncomfortable and hot and wet and- Damn it! I need to control myself.

"Oliver, no." I vaguely hear it come out of my mouth because my thoughts are consuming my mind. Sinful thoughts.

He lingers in my space a moment longer and then pulls back reluctantly. "I'm sorry. I just can't sit here and watch Palmer fuck you-"

"You sure didn't have a problem in the conference room. Or at his house." I snap angrily.

He's quiet and inches closer again. "I guess I'm just a jealous guy." He whispers, lips ghosting over my ear. I moan quietly and hate myself for it.

I'm not his.

He doesn't get to do this again. Doesn't get to play with my emotions.

I'm not his puppet, he can't just pull on my emotional strings and make me do what he wants. I realize then that he hasn't changed completely. He's still the same pre island playboy.

And that hurts. And I want to hurt him too.

"You need to leave." It takes a long internal battle for me to say those words and I feel deflated when I do.

He exhales loudly, fanning the side of my face.

Then he's gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I sit there looking down blankly at my coffee. Suddenly I don't want it anymore. Oliver wasn't acting like Oliver. Well, that wasn't my Oliver, not the hero, not the friend. That was Laurel's Oliver. That was Ollie, the asshole, the cheat, that was the boy before the island, not the man after.

I knew the difference.

This, this very reason is why I stopped expecting things from people. Having high expectations only leads to disappointments.

I knew that, too.

So maybe that's why I slept with Mr. Palmer. I didn't expect a relationship. I hadn't expected much of anything. And I certainly hadn't been disappointed with the outcome.

That and I'm so sick of setting my love life on a constant standby waiting for Oliver.

And that hurt, too. It hurt a lot because he had changed. I thought he had changed. Or maybe I just kept telling myself that lie over and over until I believed it.

Why the hell was my life so complicated? Because stupid Oliver Queen walked into your office with a bullshit excuse and a laptop with bullet holes, and you still helped him. I mentally scold myself and my constant need to fix people.

I should stick to fixing computers; I'm obviously not all that great at putting broken people back together.

I stand and head for the kitchen to pour my coffee down the drain.

I wanted so badly to call Mr. Palmer and make him fuck me into oblivion, to make my mind stop finding its way back to Oliver and all my problems. But I realized that although I enjoyed Fifty Shades of Grey, I certainly did not intend on living it.

That… That actually wasn't true. I wanted that, I wanted Fifty Shades of Ray, I just didn't want the fallout. I didn't want to see that look on Diggle's face ever again.

But I don't know how those two things weighed out. I don't know what is more important, my happiness or who I hurt to get that happiness.

I rub my temples and lean against the counter. Maybe I need to sleep, get my mind off all of these damn men in my life.

I crawl into bed and stare at the not-dark-enough-to-sleep ceiling while my mind races with all these thoughts that consume me constantly. Eventually I drift off, very briefly before I wake up to loud knocks that could only come from an angry or desperate man. Oliver.

Reluctantly I roll out of bed, the knocking only intensifies when I approach the door which pisses me off to no end, I get it you're outside my door, shut the fuck up already.

I unlock the door and swing it open, "What the fuck is your deal Oliv- Mr. Palmer?"

But he doesn't talk, he just does. His fingers weave in my hair and pull my mouth to his, I don't want to stop him, I want him to keep going. But he doesn't.

"Can I trust you?" He whispers pulling his mouth from mine.

I laugh, "With the fact we sleep together? That's not something I really want to advertise on my resume."

I kiss him again but he pulls back and looks me in the eye, "I want to trust you."

I frown.

"Can I trust you, Felicity?"

"With what?"

"The Arrow trusts you with his secret and I want to trust you with mine."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm smart, Felicity. I know you're an asset and that you like what you do with him, you like helping the people in this city."

I bit down on my lip, "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"Felicity, like I said, I'm smart, I know how you feel about Oliver," he pauses and takes in my expression that I couldn't mask in time, "And I know you're helping him with his crusade ," he pauses again and I know I've stiffened, but how could I not, he knows. He knows. "But I want you to help with mine."

My fists tighten at my sides, I want to punch him and his pretty face, "You slept with me so... what? You could steal me from my team?"

He sighs, "I thought that that was the only way I could get you to work for me. If I was willing to give you what he couldn't. Wouldn't." He corrects himself.

"No."

"Felicity, I need you."

"No. No," I shake my head frantically, "You cannot buy me, Mr. Palmer. You just can't." He prostituted himself so I'd join his team. Who the hell does that?

His eyebrows raise, "No, oh. I didn't mean it like that. That's not the only reason-"

"It doesn't matter! It was a reason, Mr. Palmer," I snap, wanting nothing more than to smack him upside the head. And then I realize it all at once, "You knew he was watching in the conference room, didn't you?"

"Yes." The calmness in his voice pisses me off to no end.

"You knew he'd freak out. You knew our team would fracture with our stupid fling!"

"Yes."

"I'm so blind." I say with a laugh "Of course you're the Atom."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you!" I growl punching his chest.

"He doesn't value you, Felicity. He treats you like shit. He doesn't care about what you want. It's all about him. Him and his crusade. That is all he cares about. There isn't room for you in his life. No, let me rephrase that, he doesn't make room for you in him life. He has his priorities; evidently you're not one of his top. He pushes you. He pushes you so far away, but yet you still come back. Why is that?"

The weight of his words began to weigh me down. I knew all this already, this isn't news to me. He's just ripping the wound back open.

"Is it because you hope he's going to change?"

"It's because it's the one place I've felt at home in my whole life. They're my family and I can't lose that."

"And your family would want what's best for you. That's not going to be Oliver. He's just going to continue hurting you, continue playing with your emotions. He's destructive and I recommend getting out before he rips your world into a million pieces."

He already has, I almost say but stop myself. I feel the tears coming and I don't want Palmer to know I'm considering his proposal. "Please. Just go," I whisper keeping my gaze to the floor.

And just like Oliver, he does without a fight.

I think of Diggle telling me to move on. He's my brother, he wants me to be happy. And he knows I'm not going to be happy with Oliver.

Palmer was right.

A stranger saw it before I had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver's POV

'Because you pushed me to it. To him… Because of the life you lead you don't want to be with someone you care about.'

It took me a long time to realize what Felicity meant. I didn't understand how the two fit together. And when I did I felt like the biggest asshole. Even worse than pre-island Ollie.

I finally filled in the blanks.

'Why him?'

'Because you pushed me to it. To him.'

'And what does that mean?'

'Because of the life you lead you don't want to be with someone you care about.'

I didn't want to be with someone I cared about, so she couldn't be with someone she cared about. By default she ended up with Ray. She couldn't be with someone she loved because I wouldn't let her near me in that way. I was the one keeping her from loving me, so I really couldn't be mad at her for something that's my fault entirely.

Her Ray was my Isabel.

Someone to pass the time with. Someone she had no intention of being with long term. Someone she didn't see a future with. Someone she can't ever really be happy with.

But Felicity deserved to be happy.

She deserved more than being a fling or her boss's sex outlet.

I can't give her that. Not yet, maybe not ever.

Felicity is strong, she doesn't need me. The city does.

Part of me knew I was being an ass. I was choosing a city over a person.

I needed to apologize to her. The drive to her house was a blur, I didn't know how to apologize to her. I went over every option, none seemed good enough. I sat looking at her house for a while not knowing if I should even go in.

Man up, I told myself, you're the damn Arrow and you're afraid to talk to a girl.

When the door opens I recoil slightly at the sight, she had been crying. "Are you okay, Felicity?" I ask softly and reach out for her arm.

"Don't! Just don't. I'm not in the mood for you to be here. And I'm certainly not in the mood for you to act like yesterday never happened," she snapped. "What do you want?"

"Felicity, I came to apologize. And I don't expect you to forgive me I just need you to understand that I am sorry. For all of it. For what happened in the elevator, how I acted, you don't deserve that from me. Anyone, actually. It's just its worse with Ray, he stole my company and-"

She gave me this hurt look that saw right through my bullshit excuse.

"And I'm not saying that's the reason I have a problem with Ray, because it's not. I have a problem with… with any man being able to give you what I can't. And that's selfish of me because I want you to be happy and I want so badly to be that person, but I can't. Not now, maybe not ever."

"Ray offered me a job today," she said disregarding my apology.

"As what? His personal sex outlet?" I growled.

She glared at me, "you know you make it really hard for me to forgive you?"

"I- Felicity, I'm sorry. I am. But I know what kind of man he is-"

"And what kind of man is that? Because I guarantee you fall under the same category."

I opened my mouth then close it. I wanted to argue that, but she was right. "You're right."

Her eyebrows rise in surprise, "what?" I

"You're right. Ray and I are-"

"I'm sorry too," she said abruptly.

It was my turn to be confused, "why?"

"Ray offered me a job and I almost accepted it. And even though everything between us is really shitty right now I shouldn't have considered it. But I did."

"What job?" If he asked her to be his office slut I would without a doubt kick his ass, regardless of what she said.

"Oliver, he's the Atom. He offered me a job to leave you and come help him instead. I considered it, Oliver. I really considered it and I'm supposed to be your friend. Partner. And I considered his offer."

That was not at all the answer I had expected to hear, yet it made perfect sense. "Well, thank you, for not leaving, I don't think me, dig and Roy could function without you." I paused and contemplated saying these next words, "But I know Ray makes you laugh and that, so I get it if you," I could hardly get the words out, but when they came they burned, "I just won't interfere with your personal life, you deserve your privacy."

She looked relieved at what I said, which, I admit hurt. Her mouth opened and closed.

Good lord, please don't say anything, I thought. And she didn't, so I smiled stiffly and left.

**Felicity's POV

My next day back at work I realized I couldn't work for Mr. Palmer as his E.A. Partly because it would be weird and partly because I knew he had an effect on me and I didn't want to sleep with my boss, but I still wanted to sleep with him.

"I was just coming to find you," Palmer says smiling at his desk.

"Why?" I asked tentatively.

"I know this is going to be, weird, to say the least, but I need a date tonight," he says standing up and meeting my gaze. "What's that?" He asks furrowing his brow, referring to the papers in my hand.

"Transfer papers," I answer shifting uncomfortably, "I want to move back to the I.T. department."

He nodded and pursed his lips, "Does this correlate with the other job offer?"

"It does. I don't like being used, Mr. Palmer."

"I understand that. But, if you think that's really the only reason I slept with you, you're wrong, and if me asking you to be my date tonight doesn't make that obvious then I don't know what does."

"It was a reason though, you used me. Plain and simple," we already discussed this, hadn't we?

He stepped closer, really close, with a small secretive smile, "The first second I heard you talk I knew I was going to fuck you, regardless of your involvement with Mr. Queen. But if I could hit two birds with one stone, well, I was going to take advantage of that."

"More like take advantage of me," well to be fair I had been more than willing… still am…

He let out a shallow breath, "Did I take advantage of you?"

I want you to, I thought.

His eyes darkened ever so slightly, "You want me to?" And I realized that he repeated what I said which means I said that aloud, I winced. "Didn't mean to say that aloud, did you?" he said amused, "you really don't have to say anything for me to know what effect I have on you, Felicity. But is the reason you're moving to the I.T. department because you aren't comfortable with working with me after… that, or are you hoping we can make an arrangement to continue it?" His voice was suggestive to say the least.

"I don't like you Mr. Palmer," I clarified.

"See, I find that awfully hard to believe," he stepped even closer.

"I may like what you do, but I do not like you."

"Fair enough," he said with a smirk, "I asked you once if we could continue this and you said you hoped so. Does that still apply, no strings attached?"

Yes. "Sign the transfer papers, Mr. Palmer, and we'll see."

"I could do you one better, I can make you head of the I.T. department."

"I don't plan on sleeping my way to the top, and I guarantee you I'd be head of the I.T. department sooner rather than later."

He tried and failed to fight that stupid boyish smile of his, "You're right, you don't need my help; you're more than qualified to run the I.T. department."

I smiled, "So, you'll sign the papers?"

"Only if you agree to dinner tonight for this meeting, and another night, I want to start over with you."


End file.
